terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Porter
Physical Description Rachel bears some resemblance to her parents, mostly her mother. Her hair is naturally blonde, and she ties it behind her whenever she can, a lesson learnt from many extended firefights alongside the Resistance. Her eyes are blue, and coupled with her neutral expression almost give her a look of contemplation. Her face, usually obscured by a rough linen scarf, generally has some sort of cleanliness, except when she is out in the field for extended periods of time. Her skin holds a light tan, and this can probably be attributed to the hours spent out in the wastes scavenging under the glare of the sun. Her worn clothes usually show signs of wear and tear given her attitude towards the Tech-Comm bunker, but they are washed well before they are needed. She usually wears a tattered uniform of sorts, with most of her clothing being repurposed from old PCS-CU gear that she presumably has collected in the past. Underneath this, she wears a black shirt which serves as not only a barrier from the cold, but also as a second layer of camoflague suited for night-time. She can sometimes be found with a brown leather satchel, which holds her personal belongings in. On her feet are two dirt plastered boots, both usually caked brown with dried mud. Porter generally looks about her age, perhaps caused by the lack of general essentials that one would have had before Judgment Day. Biography Porter rarely speaks about her birth, with the little knowledge she has on the matter. In the past she has remarked about many different scenarios, though all of them conflicting in nature, though they all hold some happiness to them. It is unsure whether any of them are real, though Rachel seems unlikely to tell anyone the truth. Personality Porter seems to be introspective, and tends not to seize an opportunity when presented with one. Having in the past served in Tech-Comm, she regards those around her with a smile and a laugh, though when she is alone she returns to her inner thoughts. Having spent some time fighting and becoming adept at firing a weapon, it is odd that she does not act on her impulses, instead choosing to talk her way out of situations. Rarely does she insult someone, but she makes it clear when outside attention is unwanted. Though she has a problem trusting others and making friends, she is able to talk to others in groups without much anxiety. Her contemplation and quietness tends to make way for a witty, humorous side when she is around those she trusts, however, though these people are few and far between, as such people demand not only her friendship but also her loyalty. Mostly indirect with her questions, she tends to hedge, or 'beat around the bush' instead of asking what she means. This is a reaction to events that happened previously in her life, that have caused her to trust no-one. She rarely speaks what is on her mind, in fear of mockery or insult. This is a source of great annoyance to some, and has caused her trouble in the past with some of the more 'no-nonsense' individuals in the camp, though her sentiments are meant well. She clearly believes in acting as a force of moral good, though it is not known whether this is is a reaction to a harsh upbringing or because she truly believes in being generous. Either way, she tends to be able to empathise with others, perhaps due to her interest in keeping those around her content. Category:Characters